


See The Blazing Yule Before Us

by sternutating



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Lapdance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:38:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternutating/pseuds/sternutating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas, a time for gift-giving, happiness, celebration, and maybe a bit of sexy lapdance, teasing, and dirty pants with some other wonderful things happening after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Blazing Yule Before Us

**Author's Note:**

> Second porn. Originally posted [here](http://nuvohanover.livejournal.com/515.html).

When Junmyeon joked weeks ago about wanting Kyungsoo in a sexy costume for Christmas, dancing without music, he is a hundred percent sure he is kidding about it. So when he gets home from work on Christmas Eve, he expects the weird but pleasant mixed smell of ham, pasta, salad, and candle wax to welcome him. They do, though. No disappointment. But he isn’t expecting to step in a dark flat, dimly lit by candle light, and have his girlfriend’s hand grabbing his necktie, almost dangerously choking him, and dragging him inside.

His pupils dilate, adjusting to the dimness of the living room, his peripheral trying to capture the light coming from the dining area to their right. The scent of the food is strong but it gets subdued by another scent, zesty and fresh, but citrusy and spicy at the same time. It isn’t too strong, Junmyeon notices but it’s aromatic and too sensual that he willingly lets himself be slowly pulled.

“Happy Christmas, oppa.” Junmyeon immediately recognizes Kyungsoo’s voice, deep, smoky as she whispers into his ear. His eyesight finally adjusts to the darkness and he can now see everything around him; however, he gets distracted when hands start to roam on his chest, fingers quickly loosening his necktie, his blazers right after, pushing it away and lets it drop to the floor. Her fingers makes one last slide on his chest, doing sensual circles as if feeling his heartbeat race, and then suddenly he gets palmed, pushing him a little too hard towards the sofa.

Junmyeon closes his eyes as he falls. When he opens them again, his sight catches Kyungsoo in front of him, wearing a racy green velvet dress, white fur lining its center cut, dipping down her chest and emphasizing her cleavage. Junmyeon gulps when Kyungsoo steps on the sofa, one leg next to Junmyeon’s thigh, covered in green and white stripes. The coldness of the leather boot seeps through his slacks, and it feels a little too cold than it actually is; that or he starts to feel warmer. His eyes quickly find Kyungsoo’s thigh, the wedged edges of her skirt too short, exposing what Junmyeon thinks is a thin, black cloth. He does another awkward gulp when he realizes he is having an upclose view of Kyungsoo’s barely clothed clit. His heart pounds so hard in his chest, a rush of adrenaline sending him to excitement. Blood reaches his crotch, tenting up at the arousal, and he thinks his pants are too tight for his current state.

Kyungsoo doesn’t let Junmyeon’s eyes feel the party alone when she quickly climbs on the sofa and comfortably sets herself on top of his lap, her hands touching his chest again provocatively, fingers slowly moving until one hand reaches his face, slowly up his chin. When her body is pressed harder on his lap, he groans, cock twitching, his arousal becoming too much. He doesn’t really care if Kyungsoo can feel the hardness on his crotch because it feels good; she probably does already the moment her thighs lock him in his place.

Junmyeon closes his eyes and Kyungsoo takes it as the best opportune to kiss him, starting chastely, until she feels Junmyeon’s tongue trying to break in between her lips, at which she gives in, her own tangling with his. Kyungsoo can’t stop the slow moans out of her mouth as the kiss grows deeper, more lingering. She presses her body closer, breasts against his chest in a very inviting way, making a short body roll to make them felt on his body, before pushing herself away, breaking the kiss. It earns a frustrated groan from Junmyeon who cranes his neck forward, trying to follow Kyungsoo’s lips, but she shakes her head, tracing his jawline teasingly, from the chin to its tip near the ear before pressing his forehead, pushing his head away.

Kyungsoo smiles, licking her lips as if savoring the remaining taste of Junmyeon around her mouth. Her wide innocent-looking eyes make it a lot more seductive, more teasing. “Do you like this Christmas gift?” she asks, whispering alluringly.

Junmyeon's "Yes" gets stuck in his throat when Kyungsoo grinds a little harder on his lap, his brain getting a lot more fuzzy, breaking his thoughts on how sexy Kyungsoo’s lips are right now as she licks them, how beautiful and good they could probably feel around his painfully throbbing cock, sucking him off, making all possible lewd sounds of pleasure while she takes in all of his length, bobbing her head up and down until he climaxes, swallowing it in, a trace of white messing the corner of her mouth, tongue reaching for the remaining cum that stains her cheeks. The images make it more painful for his dick, becoming harder than he already is. As Kyungsoo makes one more grind, it dawns on him that he is a few layers of clothes away from her sex, Kyungsoo's hardly doing it's purpose. The idea sends another rush of blood to his aching crotch and he does an awkward half-thrust.

Kyungsoo's lips pull to a grin, slightly opening her mouth when the roughness of Junmyeon's pants touch her center. "I can feel you’re having a hard time... oppa."

The “oppa” echoes in Junmyeon's ear, sending another rush of heat in his body, down to his cock making it so hard, and he finds himself unable to answer, only grinning back at her instead as if trying to match the amount of sexiness Kyungsoo has on her face. He licks his lips as his eyes lock on the low-cut neckline dipping to the cleavage of her breasts and he bites hard on his lips when Kyungsoo carries on with the dance, sending her chest moving. He can’t hold himself back and he moves his hands, finding her mounds. Kyungsoo throws his head back while she dances when Junmyeon cups her breasts, kneading her gently.

“O-oppa,” Kyungoo mumbles, waving her body, hips grinding back and forth slowly so that the thin piece of cloth barely covering her slit touch the also clothed hardness of his cock. Her neck is stretched, head thrown back, exposing it completely before Junmyeon and it looks so attractive, inviting. He takes it as an opportunity, leaning and ticklishly licking her there.

Junmyeon's cock is now painfully hard as he tastes her. It becomes a lot more difficult when Kyungsoo decides to pull the zipper down her front to completely expose her breasts, only stopping at the black leather belt that covers her abdomen. Taking that as a very welcoming invitation, Junmyeon does not hesitate, quickly placing his palms on her, kneading her naked breasts, fingers finding Kyungsoo’s hardening nipples. She makes a yelp, arching her body, eyes scrunched in a sudden wave of rapture and she moans louder. She drops her head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, slowly leaning, still dancing slowly on his lap. Junmyeon mumbles a series of "fuck" and Kyungsoo’s smell fills his nostrils, too sexy, too intoxicating as if melting the things around him but Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, despite the amount of stimulation she gets from Junmyeon’s fingers playing with her nipples, manages to grin, raising her head slowly and sticks her tongue out. She licks Junmyeon's neck up and a moan escapes from his mouth, tickled, her tongue climbing up to his earlobe.

“Kyungsoo,” Junmyeon breathes out. He does not intend to make it sound pleading but it slips out of his lips as if he’s begging. He knows Kyungsoo catches it and a chill travels down his spine when her movements become more sensual, making more sounds, a series of moans escaping her lips, sometimes stifling her noise when she bites them. What frustrates Junmyeon more is when Kyungsoo’s hand slide down, fingers tracing circles on his thigh and suddenly palming the tent on his pants only for a jiffy before pulling it up back to his chest, earning a really defeated moan from her boyfriend.

This is unfair, Junmyeon thinks, them being clothed, his hard cock still twitching painfully inside his boxers, untouched, almost near to Kyungsoo’s wet but still covered pussy. They haven’t really tried sex in the living room but if Kyungsoo would just stop pressing her hips harder, grinding faster against his bulge, and lay herself willingly on the sofa, he will never hesitate to fuck her mercilessly right then and there.

“Fuck, K-Kyungsoo I’m close,” Junmyeon mumbles, his fingers playing harder and faster on her nipples as he feels the pre-cum-wet boxers touch the shaft of his cock. It turns Junmyeon on more, and he helplessly thrusts to meet Kyungsoo’s clothed center. He can feel the warm wetness that has formed on her cunt, pooling on her panties, and he can’t help himself think of how wonderful it could be if he could just take their clothing off and thrust her cock inside her, fuck her hard, ram into her while he plays with her clit as she screams his name out in pleasure.

The images make it too hot for Junmyeon and it takes one more press of her hips, an awkward thrust, and a flick of her tongue on his earlobe to send his vision to white, throwing his head back in a temporary bliss. He closes his eyes shut, mouth open, holding his breath as he mutters an airy “Fuck!” into Kyungsoos’ neck, his hands dropping to his side and his fingers clutching on the sheets of the sofa. He cums, his dick throbbing hard at every shot. He shakes, thrusting his hip hard upwards, aching for more friction while he rides on his orgasm, two layers of cloth not enough to shield it from his release to permeate, soaking his boxers in his own cum, further staining his pants. Kyungsoo feels the warm wetness forming, a satisfied and turned-on smile etched on her face, and she presses on him deeper so she meets his release.

Junmyeon heaves one last sigh before he calms down, slightly stiff in his place, feeling uncomfortable at the wetness that has spread around the front of his boxers. When he’s finally done, he opens his eyes, raising a hand to the side of his face to wipe the sweat trickling down to his jaw.

"Well?" Kyungsoo asks, a finger tracing the sweaty side of Junmyeon's face. She slightly distances his body from Junmyeon’s as she keeps her contented smile.

"This is so messy," Junmyeon whispers, slightly shaking his head, chuckling right after.

"I like your face when you cum," Kyungsoo says, the side of her lips pulling to a suggestive grin. She shifts and makes another glide of her hips against Junmyeon's lap so that the wet yet rough crotch of his pants touch her. And that’s when Kyungsoo steps down, her hands sliding from Junmyeon’s neck slowly, pausing on his chest and it follows while she moves down. They reach his thigh while Kyungsoo kneels in between Junmyeon’s parted knees, hands keeping his thighs away from each other.

Kyungsoo looks at him, her huge round eyes fluttering innocently before she leans, craning her neck closer in between Junmyeon’s legs. She sticks her tongue out and lets the tip of it touch the area of his cock. Junmyeon gasps when he realizes what Kyungsoo plans to do. He can feel another rush of blood to his dick so that he’s half-hard and he holds his breath in when her mouth opens, lips parted to take the bulge in between them, tongue out, flicking to taste his cum-soaked pants.

"Fuck!" Junmyeon groans and closes his eyes at another round of pleasure.

Kyungsoo smirks when she raises her head, licking her lips and savoring Junmyeon’s taste. The pull of her lips sideways show satisfaction at the reaction she manages to coax from his boyfriend. “Oppa, your Christmas gift isn’t over yet.”


End file.
